Pinoy Big Brother: Teen Edition 1
Pinoy Big Brother: Teen Edition 1 is the first ever teen edition and the third overall season of Pinoy Big Brother. It began airing on April 23, 2006, roughly three weeks after the end of the [[Pinoy Big Brother: Celebrity Edition 1|first Celebrity Edition]]. It ran for 42 days and closely resembled the original Pinoy Big Brother format, unlike the relatively short ''Teen Big Brother'', its British counterpart. Kim Chiu won the first Pinoy Big Brother: Teen Edition winning various prizes including a condominium unit in Valenzuela City, a livelihood showcase, ₱1,000,000, and an all-expense paid trip to any Philippine destination. Background Casting Auditions in Cebu City, Davao City, and Metro Manila were held and according to ABS-CBN, 30,000 teens answered the audition call. Of these, twelve are selected; eight come from the Manila auditions while the remaining four represent the Visayas-Mindanao area. Theme Song Just like the Celebrity Edition, the Teen Edition also had its own theme song which was entitled as "Kabataang Pinoy" (eng. Filipino Youth) by Itchyworms. The new theme song was first performed by the band during the first Celebrity Edition's finale on April 1, 2006. Hosts Main Presenter, Toni Gonzaga temporarily left the show for an undisclosed commitment in the US. While she was gone, Mariel Rodriguez took over as main host of the primetime edition, while former Celebrity Edition contestant Bianca Gonzalez hosted the UpLate edition of the show. Toni Gonzaga on the other hand returned only to host The Big Night. Re-run As part of the 10th Anniversary Celebration of the show in 2015, Pinoy Big Brother: Teen Edition 1 was re-aired in Jeepney TV, entitled Pinoy Big Brother: Teen Edition Revisited. Production Changes * Specially Revised Rulebook: Due to the Teens, most of which are under legal age of 18, a revised rule book was made specially catering to the teenage housemates, where in it strictly prohibits cigarettes, alcohol and sexual intimacy. This rulebook has been applied to all teen housemates in the succeeding seasons to avoid further controversy. * Weekly Double Eviction: With only a duration of 42 Days, the show decided to have a double eviction every week instead of the usual single eviction. * Youth-Oriented Tasks: The tasks that appeared in this season were all youth-oriented, which means each task aims to teach the teen housemates something out of it. One example is the road driving task which aimed to let teenagers learn how to obey traffic rules. Twists * Teenage Housemates: For the first time around the world since Big Brother (UK)'s Teen Big Brother: The Experiment; Teenagers ranging from 13-19 will be living inside the Big Brother house. *'Outside World Destination:' - For the first time in Big Brother history, the housemates will be travelling to a destination outside of the Big Brother house. *'Replacement Housemates:' With the unforeseen voluntary exit of Aldred Gatchalian and Bam Romana's forced eviction, two replacement housemates were sent inside the house. The House Pop Art Garden PBBTE1.jpg|Garden Area Garden1 PBBTE1.jpg|Garden Area Pool PBBTE1.jpg|Pool Area Kitchen PBBTE1.jpg|Kitchen & Dining Living Room PBBTE1.jpg|Living Room Girls' Bedroom PBBTE1.jpg|Girls' Bedroom Boys' Bedroom PBBTE1.jpg|Boys' Bedroom Diary Room PBBTE1.jpg|Diary Room Storage Room PBBTE1.jpg|Storage Room Foosball PBBTE1.jpg|Foosball Memory Wall PBBTE1.jpg|Memory Wall This season still used the original floor plan of the house. But for this edition, the house was redecorated with a pop art theme. The colours of the walls were changed and even the living area had a mural with pop art depictions of Mao Zedong, Bruce Lee, and Marilyn Monroe, to name a few. The housemates were also provided with a foosball table and some trampolines. The Teen Housemates Nominations History Game History Week 1 The twelve original housemates were introduced in the grand welcome party on Day 1, April 23, 2006, near the facade of the Pinoy Big Brother house. They were transported through motorbikes before they were introduced onstage and were sent to enter the house. On Day 7, a day prior to the First Nomination Night, Aldred decided to voluntary exit. Since the show started, he had a difficult time adjusting to his new environment and new housemates and he never resolved his problems. So he made up his mind on Day 6 to take a voluntary exit the next day. News of this reached his fellow housemates, who were saddened by it because of his good impression to them. The day of his exit was supposed to be the day of the first nomination night, but his exit moved the schedule of the nomination process to the next day. Two days later, new housemate Joaqui took his place. It was widely speculated before he left that Aldred was the housemate rumored to be underaged, hence his voluntary exit. However, in his first interview a week after his exit, the main reason is homesickness and the pressure to fit in. Week 2 On Day 7, the First Nomination Night happened. Mikki, Olyn, and Niña were nominated. On Day 9, Joaqui entered the house as Aldred's replacement and was immune from this week's eviction. On Day 11, with 26.4% of the vote among the three nominated housemates, Mikki was the first housemate officially evicted from the house on Day 11. The other two unnamed housemates had 42.3% and 31.3% of the remaining votes. The public voting resumed after her eviction. Big Brother announced that aside from either Niña or Olyn, the two remaining nominees for eviction, one from among the other housemates will be evicted forcedly from the house that coming Saturday. Among the four housemates mentioned by Big Brother, Bam committed the gravest violations, and therefore was forcibly evicted by Big Brother on Day 14. This was done as disciplinary action for violations such as talking without the lapel microphone, writing using pen and paper, using hand signals, whispering, talking when told not to, etc. The next day, new housemate Brenda entered the house to take Bam's place. With 42.7% of the votes, Niña became the second housemate officially evicted from the house on Day 14 following Bam. Olyn, the other nominee of the week, earned 57.3% saving her from this week's eviction. Week 3 On Day 15, Second Nomination Night occurred. Joaqui, Fred, Jamilla, and Clare were declared nominated. Brenda entered the house as Bam's replacement and was immune from the week's upcoming eviction. On Day 21, both Joaqui and Fred were evicted from the house as they were the two lowest vote-getters among the four nominees. They each obtained only 12.6% and 19.5% of the total number of votes, respectively. The two other nominees, Clare and Jamilla, got 28% and 39.9% of the votes, respectively. It was announced after Niña's exit that two housemates would be evicted on the same night every week until four are left in the house. Week 4 On Day 22, Third Nomination Night occurred. Matt, Mikee, and Olyn were nominated. From Day 23 to Day 28, The housemates did various sacrifices so Jamilla's son Miggy would complete the five operations needed to correct his cleft palate: *The girls would have all of their locks of hair braided on each other, literally forming an adhesive group. *The boys would act and walk like ducks; they were provided with flippers to simulate webbed feet. An activity called Operation Smile where the housemates should keep smiling for two days. When the housemates failed on that particular sacrifice and Brenda offered to voluntarily leave the house, Big Brother directed the housemates to do a modified version of Operation Smile by having one housemate continually smile while having his/her mouth (and its surrounding area) painted red until he/she gets tired, at which point another housemate should take over. Big Brother offered these sacrifices after he informed Jamilla that a group of surgeons agreed to give Miggy the four more operations at no charge. Prior to Jamilla's entry into the house, Miggy already had one operation done. To celebrate his birthday, Frankie, a tall man dressed as Frankenstein's monster, set up a dating game in which Olyn won. Olyn thought she won a date with former Celebrity Housemate Zanjoe Marudo when in fact, Zanjoe only acted as Frankie's mouthpiece. To complete the effect, Olyn was made over into the monster's bride, much to her horror. Most of the housemates were shocked at the sight of Frankie, but later overcame that fear when they found out that the tall man is just harmless. Olyn, being afraid of a lot of things, was the last one to realize the monster's friendliness. Frankie first appeared in the first season to scare the wits out of the housemates, especially Uma and, to some lesser extent, Sam, and celebrate Halloween with them. His second ever appearance was meant as a practical joke for Olyn to reveal another one of her fears and help her overcome it. On Day 28, both Olyn and Matt were evicted from the house as Mikee obtained the most number of votes among the three nominees. Matt and Olyn obtained 18.8% and 32% of the vote respectively while Mikee got 49.2% Week 5 After Matt and Olyn's exit, it was announced that instead of another nomination night, the next round of voting would be to select the final four housemates. The two housemates with the lowest number of votes would be evicted, while the remaining four would contend for the big prize. On Day 29, The two remaining male housemates, Gerald and Mikee engaged in a "Teen Debate," hosted by Season 1 Housemate Jason Gainza. The arguments topics were spontaneous, albeit humorous. The winner in each argument was splashed with goo by the female housemates. Gerald defeated Mikee, 3-2; he won a "carnival" date with Kim with some "dirty ice cream" and cotton candy. Big Brother later announced the voting mechanics to the housemates already mentioned above. On Day 32, The housemates temporarily exited the house to shop at SM Mall of Asia for toys as gifts for young cancer patients. Upon their return to the house, they busied themselves with wrapping the toys. Of course, the housemates had limited contact during their brief time outside. On Day 35, both Brenda and Jamilla were the final evictees, having received 8.4 and 12.7% votes, respectively. The remaining housemates each received of 14%, 17%, 17.5%, and 30.4% of the vote, with the identities of the housemates who earned each percentage withheld. That is because the same votes will be used to determine the winner of the edition Week 6 For the final week of the Teen Edition, Kim and Gerald were whisked away to an isolated house in the Hundred Islands National Park, Alaminos, Pangasinan, while Mikee and Clare were cluelessly left behind, not knowing where their two friends were. This "island adventure" was announced to viewers the previous Saturday. Going to the Hundred Islands National Park is part of the final task for the final four housemates and they will use their scuba diving skills there. Early in the morning, Mikee and Clare were brought to the Hundred Islands. The two assumed that they would do a "secret elf" task. Mikee and Clare met up with Gerald and Kim later in the day. Gerald was sent back early to the Big Brother House in Manila as disciplinary action for cheating at a task back at the Hundred Islands. While collecting garbage in that particular task, he unknowingly placed a rock among the garbage he collected and effectively made the garbage bag heavier. He spent the rest of the day picking up rocks, talking to himself, and apologizing to everybody. After three days in the Hundred Islands, Mikee, Kim, and Clare returned to the Big Brother house in Manila. The Big Night: A Fairytale Finale On June 3, 2006 (Day 42), the Teen Housemates departed the Big Brother House on their way to Aliw Theater near in Pasay City. When they arrived, the Teen Big Four entered in a boat and was escorted to a secret room. Soon the winners were declared one after the other. The Big Night was entitled "A Fairy Tale" Finale, therefore all the sets and costumes were fairy tale related. The final four were also addressed as princes and princesses. The Fourth and Third Big Placers received a cash prize of PhP 100,000, a college scholarship and a trip to a local destination. The Second Teen Big Placer received a cash prize of PhP 500,000, a college scholarship and a trip to a local destination. The Teen Big Winner received a cash prize of PhP 1,000,000, a college scholarship, a trip to a local destination and a condominium unit to Chatteau Valenzuela. After the voting lines finally closed, a record 1,512,218 votes were cast in the Big Night. Clare Cabiguin was the first to come out among the final four, garnering 18.5% or 279,390 votes while Gerald Anderson in third with 19.4% or 293,234 votes. Mikee Lee came in second with 20.7% or 313,032 votes, and shortly after him, Kim Chiu was crowned the winner of the first Teen Edition, garnering 41.4% or 626,562 votes of the final votes cast since Day 29. Trivia *This is the first ever teen season in Pinoy Big Brother history. *This is the first ever to feature teen housemates who were all Millennials (born between 1981 to 1996). *This is the second teen season in Big Brother history worldwide and was also the first Teen Big Brother to be broadcast live. The very first was a pre-taped Big Brother (UK) spin-off Teen Big Brother: The Experiment in 2003. *This season is the shortest season ever in the history of Pinoy Big Brother with having only 42 days. *This is the only season where every week were all double evictions. *A revised Big Brother Rule Book specially made for the Teens were implemented to avoid controversies. Many rules were added such as the ban of liquor and cigarettes and one housemate inside the bathroom ''rule.'' * In February 2018, the housemates of the first teen edition had organized a mini-reunion gathering together after 12 years. Category:Seasons Category:Philippines Seasons